russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV-AM
'''DZTV-AM (1386 kHz Metro Manila) Radyo Budyong is the flagship AM music radio station owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation based in Quezon City in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Metro Manila. Radyo Budyong Manila operates 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday and lasts until 4 am of Black Saturday. At present, Radyo Ronda is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP. History Formerly owned by Prime Broadcasting Network named Radyo Karera, which owns Karrera TV, it had a simulcast of horse racings. It became inactive since mid 2007. Recently, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has bought this station, 2 years after DWAN was sold to MMDA and was branded as MMDA Traffic Radio 1206, and started its test broadcast around October 2008 and rebranded as Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 with the new slogan "Ang Tunay ng Radyo Lakas!" was relaunched in June 20, 2011. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle. Programs 'Current Programs' 'News' *''Balitang Orasan'' (hourly news update) (June 20, 2011-present) *''BomBida'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Budyong Balita'' (June 20, 2011-present) **''Budyong Balita Weekend'' (June 25, 2011-present) *''Express Balita'' (June 20, 2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (June 25, 2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13) *''Ronda Trese'' (June 20, 2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13) *''Totoong Ulatan'' (2011-present) 'Talk and Public Service' *''Asenso Mismo'' (June 25, 2011-present) *''Dear Manilyn'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Harapan na Tapatan'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Ikaw ang Bida'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Isyung Legal'' (June 26, 2011-present) *''Kalusugan Ako'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit na Radyo'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Mr. Kapehan'' (June 26, 2011-present) *''PinoyTahan'' (June 20, 2011-present) *''Republika ng Bayan'' (June 25, 2011-present) 'Entertainment' *''Chika Ka!'' (June 20, 2011-present) 'Music' *''Music na Jam'' (June 20, 2011-present) **''OPM Music'' **''R&B and Pop'' **''Dance and Novelty Hits'' **''Mellow Music'' **''Alternative and Rock Music'' **''K-POP and P-Pop Music'' *''Old Musikahan'' (June 25, 2011-present) 'Religious' *''El Shaddai'' (June 25, 2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13) *''Family TV Mass'' (June 26, 2011-present) (hook-up with IBC-13) *''Kerygma on Radio'' (June 25, 2011-present) *''Holy Rosary'' (1-minute prayer) (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (June 20, 2011-present) Personalities 'Anchors' *Bro. Mike Velarde (El Shaddai) *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (BomBida) *Snooky Serna (BomBida, Balitang Orasan, Totoong Ulatan) *Jay Sonza (Harapan na Tapatan) *Cathy Eigenmann (Budyong Balita) *Jake Morales (Totoong Ulatan) *Abel Cruz (BomBida, Budyong Balita, Isyung Legal) *Bo Sanchez (Kerygma on Radio) *Pat Natividad (Chika Ka!) *Chal Lontoc (Budyong Balita Weekend) *Jess Caduco (Totoong Ulatan, Ikaw ang Bida, Republika Ng Bayan) *Manilyn Reynes (Kalusugan Ako, Dear Manilyn) *Dr. Homer Lee Lim (Kalusugan Ako) *Ralf Rivas (PinoyTahan, Budyong Balita Weekend) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Asenso Mismo, Isyung Legal) *Jeffrey Zaide (PinoyTahan) *Nicole Anderson (Music Na Jam) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit na Radyo) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit na Radyo) *Dave Llavanes Jr. (Mr. Kapehan) *Czarinah Lusuegro (PinoyTahan, Republika Ng Bayan) 'Reporters' *Pia Castro *Jinky Baticados *Dave Abuel *Alvin Sejera *Tintin Pizarro *Greg Gregorio *Nalla Aguas *Karen Cabrera *Krenn Jolongbayan *Merwin Llanza *Mayet Camacho *Marinette Panganiban *Lalaine Tiangco *Kim Cardenas *Darwin Amojelar *Hajji Kaamino Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:00am-06:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (P-POP and K-POP Dance Music) *06:00am-09:00am - BOMBIDA (morning news program) *09:00am-10:00am - ORAS NG KATOTOHANAN (religious program) *10:00am-12:00nn - KASANGGA MO ANG LANGIT NA RADYO (public service program) *12:00nn-03:30pm - MUSIC NA JAM (OPM Dance Music at 12:00nn and K-POP Dance Music at 2:00pm) *03:30pm-04:30pm - TOTOONG ULATAN (afternoon newscast) *04:30pm-05:00pm - EXPRESS BALITA (simulcast on IBC-13) *05:00pm-06:00pm - PINOYTAHANAN (commentary program) *06:00pm-07:00pm - HARAPAN NA TAPATAN (debate show) *07:00pm-08:00pm - KALUSUGAN AKO (medical program) *08:00pm-09:00pm - IKAW ANG BIDA (talk show) *09:00pm-09:30pm - BUDYONG BALITA (newscast) *09:30pm-11:30pm - CHIKA KA! (showbiz-oriented show) *11:30pm-12:00mn - RONDA TRESE (simulcast on IBC-13) *12:00mn-02:00am - DEAR MANILYN (love advice program) *02:00am-05:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (R&B and Pop at 2:00am and Mellow Music at 3:30am) 'Saturday' *05:00am-06:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (P-POP and K-POP Music) *07:00am-09:00am - EL SHADDAI (simulcast on IBC-13) *09:00am-11:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (Mellow Music) *11:00am-01:00pm - REPUBLIKA NG BAYAN (talk show) *01:00pm-06:00pm - MUSIC NA JAM (Dance and Novelty Hits) *06:00pm-07:00pm - ASENSO MISMO (business show) *07:00pm-09:00pm - MUSIC AN JAM (Alternative and Rock Music) *09:00pm-09:30pm - BUDYONG BALITA WEEKEND (newscast) *09:30pm-11:00pm - OLD MUSIKAHAN (classic music) *11:00pm-11:30pm - EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (simulcast on IBC-13) *11:30pm-05:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (K-POP Dance Music) 'Sunday' *05:00am-06:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (P-POP and K-POP Music) *06:00am-07:00am - ORAS NG KATOTOHANAN (religious program) *07:00am-08:00am - KERYGMA ON RADIO (religious program) *08:00am-09:00am - FAMILY TV MASS (simulcast on IBC-13) *09:00am-12:00nn - MUSIC NA JAM (R&B Music at 9:00am and Dance Music at 10:30am) *12:00nn-02:00pm - MR. KAPEHAN (talk show) *02:00pm-05:00pm - MUSIC NA JAM (Novelty Music at 2:00pm and Rock Music at 3:30pm) *05:00pm-06:00pm - ISYUNG LEGAL (legal affairs program) *06:00pm-09:00pm - MUSIC NA JAM (OPM Dance Music) *09:00pm-09:30pm - BUDYONG BALITA WEEKEND (newscast) *09:30pm-11:00pm - MUSIC NA JAM (OPM Dance Music) *11:00pm-11:30pm - EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (simulcast on IBC-13) *11:30pm-01:30am - EL SHADDAI (simulcast on IBC-13) *01:30am-05:00am - MUSIC NA JAM (OPM and K-POP Dance Music) with BALITANG ORASAN (hourly news update) External links *Radyo Budyong Manila's Official Website *Radyo Budyong Manila on Facebook *Radyo Budyong Manila on Twitter See also *iDMZ 89.1 *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Metro Manila radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines DZTV-AM Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation